


The Wings

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Series: Pits Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wings, sam is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 12:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19668664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: After many months, Gabriel can finally fly again.  Sam isn't so sure that's a good thing.





	The Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my story, 'The Pits,' but you can probably read it and understand it just fine without reading that; in the previous story, Gabriel lost all of his feathers (and his grace). 
> 
> Written for Sabriel Week 2019--Day 7, 'Wings.'

It seemed to take forever, but finally, _finally_ , Gabriel’s feathers were fully grown out. He’d realized recently that his flight muscles had atrophied, so he’d spent an hour or so each day for the last couple of weeks flapping his wings to build the muscles back up again. Today, he’d been able to lift himself up and fly around a little, much to the villagers’ delight. He’d have to work on his speed and get the hang of maneuvering with new feathers again, but, for now, he was exhilarated. No, beyond exhilarated. He was free!

He hadn’t seen much of Sam the past few days; the shaman had been out collecting herbs. Spotting his mate returning while he was up in the air, Gabriel swooped down and landed in front of him. “Ta-da!” he exclaimed, holding his arms and wings wide. 

“That’s great, Gabriel!” Sam enthused, or at least tried to. Gabriel knew him well enough by now that he knew Sam wasn’t quite as happy as he sounded about Gabriel getting his feathers back. 

“Sam...what’s wrong?” Gabriel asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“It’s silly,” Sam replied, shaking his head and continuing toward the village--they were probably half a mile away, at this point. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Tell me anyway?” Gabriel pleaded, deploying his best puppy dog eyes. 

Sam huffed, but then spoke. “I’m worried you’ll fly away and forget us. There’s no reason for you to stay now. And you have a duty to your people, just like I do. I know, you said you’d stay, but I can’t help it.” 

Gabriel’s eyebrows raised. He knew Sam was a bit insecure, but he hadn’t expected _that_. “Sam. Come here.” He grabbed Sam’s elbow and turned the human around, only to see there were tears in Sam’s eyes. “Oh, no, Sam.” He enfolded the human in a hug which included both arms and wings. “I’m not going to leave you. I swear by my father. I’ll stay here as much as I possibly can.” He reached up to gently wipe the tears away.

Sam let out a sob, and then hugged Gabriel back, almost desperately. If Gabriel hadn’t been an angel, his ribs probably would’ve creaked. “Stupid,” he murmured. “I’m so stupid. You told me.”

“Sam, you’re the smartest human I know. Now, come on. Clearly, we need to talk, so I’m going to delay your return. He grinned, even though Sam couldn’t see him. “Maybe by a few hours.” He gingerly let go of the human, and waited for Sam to let go too before leading him by the hand to somewhere more private. He was going to do everything in his power to convince Sam he wasn’t going to leave--and he had some considerable power now that he was getting his grace back.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @MasterpieceofTurkeyCleverness on Tumblr!


End file.
